the_magical_fivefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Make3.0Shine/Hunger Games: FUNNY MOMENTS!
One The Bloodbath *Tim shoots an arrow at Wilford, but misses and kills Sulley instead. (Dang...why does Sulley have to die first?) *Spry falls into a pit and dies. (Uh...wings?) Day One *Cute Eyes, Oberon, Mark, and Shine form a suicide pact, killing themselves. (It's the first day, and two main characters are already dead.) *Garry and Roadhog work together for the day. (Interesting considering Garry KILLED Roadhog.) *Sam stabs Lover while her back is turned. (Scratch that. That's 3 main characters now.) *Master Eon stalks Pop Tart. (...creepy old men. Never learn.) *Wilford dies from hunger. (If you die form hunger on the FIRST DAY, you kinda deserve to die that early.) *Spyro stalks Mike. (A lotta stalking going on today, huh?) *Tim dies from an infection. (I swear, it's day one. Can you at least TRY to stay alive?) Fallen Tributes: #Sulley #Spry #Cute Eyes #Oberon #Mark #Shine #Lover #Wilford #Tim Night One *Sam begs for Garry to kill him. He refuses, keeping Sam alive. (10/10 villain of the year.) *Pasta accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it. (Aren't you supposed to be an agent? If so, you sure are a terrible one.) *Anti and Master Eon huddle for warmth. (Eonti away!) Day Two *Kaos, Sam, and Roadhog unsuccessfully ambush Mike, Kirito, and Agent Raf, who kill them instead. (Agent Raf is a good agent. Kaos is a terrible villain. I never thought a villain could be worse than Garry at their job.) *Garry and Anti threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die. (Nevermind, I guess Garry IS worse.) Fallen Tributes: #Pasta #Kaos #Sam #Roadhog #Garry #Anti Night Two *Kirito, Dark, and Spyro cheerfully sing songs together. (Dark being cheerful? That's a first.) The Feast *Mike catches Dark off guard and kills him. (All this time, we just needed Mike. And to think he was busy playing Monopoly with Garry.) *Natemare sobs while gripping a photo of his friends and family. (Yeah, his friends and family...that he murdered.) *Spyro accidently steps on a landmine. (...Can you not just fly over it?) *Master Eon sets an explosive off, killing Agent Raf. (Still a better agent than Pasta.) Day Three *Mike runs away from Master Eon. (I mean, he DID stalk Pop Tart, so Mike better run.) Fallen Tributes: #Dark #Spyro #Agent Raf Night Three *Pop Tart defeats Master Eon in a fight, but spares his life. (Ironic, since he was stalking her.) Day Four *Jack attacks Kirito, but he manages to escape. (...this is guy who calls himself the ultimate boss.) People left: *Pop Tart *Jack *Natemare *Mike (4 kills) *Kirito (3 kills) *Master Eon (1 kill) Night Four *Mike lets Master Eon into his shelter. (Wasn't Mike just running away from Eon?!) Day Five *Master Eon and Pop Tart split up to search for resources. (I'm sorry, I just can't get over the fact that now they're working together after Master Eon STALKED her. I'd get as far away from him as I can.) Night Five *Kirito, Pop Tart, and Master Eon cheerfully sing songs together. (WHY ARE YOU SO CHEERFUL WITH THE GUY WHO STALKED YOU?! RUN!) Day Six *Jack hunts for other tributes. (Please do, it's been so long since a death.) Arena Event *Jack knocks Pop Tart out and leaves her for the wolf mutts. (So I'm guessing the hunting didn't work well enough?) *Mike is crushed by a pack of wolf mutts. (Well he is quite small.) Fallen Tributes: #Pop Tart #Mike Night Six *Master Eon falls into a pit and dies. (I can bet you he commit suicide because Pop Tart was dead, so he couldn't stalk her anymore.) Day Seven *Jack chases Kirito. (Oh, so you let him go the first time, and now you're after him again?) Fallen Tributes: #Master Eon Night Seven *Jack dies trying to escape the arena. (This is what happens when you let your enemy get away.) (IT IS BETWEEN KIRITO AND NATEMARE...) Day Eight *Natemare poisons Kirito's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies. (You know, it's sad when your student is smarter than you. Or just Garry in general.) WINNER: Kirito! Two The Bloodbath *Jack and Anti work together to drown Cute Eyes. (This is wrong in SO many ways! First off, Jack and Anti are enemies. Secondly, Cute Eyes is a narwhal. SURELY, he should be able to breathe underwater! ...right?) *Roadhog kills Master Eon for his supplies. (Be careful, Roadhog. Garry might be near.) *Natemare and Sam fight for a bag. Natemare strangles Sam with the straps and runs. (But how? He's an eye.) Day One *Anti sprains his ankle while running away from Pasta. (Oh no, the all-powerful demon with a lust for blood sprained his ankle! Whatever shall we do now?) *Oberon overhears Kaos and Garry talking in the distance. (All characters in this sentence are villains. They would porbably work well together.) *Spry is unable to convince Dark to not kill him. (How can you bring yourself to kill the cutest character in The Magical Five?! No offense, Cute Eyes.) Fallen Tributes: #Cute Eyes #Master Eon #Sam #Spry Night One *Sulley, Spyro, and Pop Tart get into a fight. Pop Tart triumphantly kills them both. (I guess Pop Tart does have the most experience.) *Mark repeatedly stabs Dark to death with sais. (THIS. IS. PERFECT.) *Roadhog and Tim huddle for warmth. (Roadtim? Timhog?) *Shine tends to Natemare's wounds. (Uh...why would Shine do that?) *Garry destroys Agent Raf's supplies while he is asleep. (And this is all happening during one night?) *Kaos falls into a frozen lake and drowns. (The "Emperor of Skylands", who is apparently strong in every element, is weakest in the Water element.) Day Two *Wilford is unable to convince Agent Raf to not kill him. (I thought he could create portals. Can't you just get outta there?) *Tim dies of dysentery. (I didn't know boxes could get that too! Kaos will be very pleased...oh wait...) *Pop Tart tries to spear fish with a trident. (But Cute Eyes is a...oh no...) *Anti severely injures Natemare, but puts him out of his misery. (Uh...maybe we should listen to Anti for once?) Fallen Tributes: #Sulley #Spyro #Dark #Kaos #Wilford #Tim #Natemare Night Two *Roadhog begs for Pop Tart to kill him. She refuses, keeping Roadhog alive. (Good. He's her ex-boyfriend.) *Mike and Jack huddle for warmth. (Jike/Mack AWAY!) *Lover kills Agent Raf for his supplies. (I guess the agent would have the best supplies, so you can't blame Lover.) *Anti is awoken by nightmares. (Coincidentally, he killed Natemare earlier. Coincidence? I THINK NOT!) Day Three *Shine sprains his ankle while running away from Lover. (You'd think the co-leader would have a bit more experience running away from things.) *Oberon convinces Pop Tart to not kill him, only to kill her instead. (Tip: Don't trust villains.) *Anti sprains his ankle while running away from Garry. (Anti, you just love spraining your ankle, don't you?) Fallen Tributes: #Agent Raf #Pop Tart Night Three *Shine and Anti tell stories about themselves to each other. (Yeah, I'm sure that'll be a REAL interesting conversation.) Day Four *Roadhog stalks Pasta. (Oh, cheating on your dead ex?) *Jack and Anti hunt for other tributes. (Yeah, sure! Put the two worst enemies together! I'm sure that'll work out AMAZING!) *Oberon poisons Kirito's drink. He drinks it and dies. (Irony.) *Lover attacks Garry, but he manages to escape. (That's just depressing. This is the leader of the Magical Five?) (ERROR: GLITCHED) Uh...let's pick a random winner from who was still alive! WINNER: Shine! Category:Blog posts